


Erica (Making My Life Whole)

by Asheepanda



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Own These Characters, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Multi, Possible Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheepanda/pseuds/Asheepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Louv and Ashlin Kchuar have been friends since their first days of Kindergarten. Ashlin reflects on their life together as she tries to rebuild her life after Erica leaves.</p><p>Slow af to update srry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own all of the character and plot.

I had a friend once, her name was Erica. We couldn't have been anymore different but somehow we just clicked. It's like we were made to be together and we believed it like a religion. Apart we were solemn, closed off from the world. We were alone to put it in it's basic form. When we would see each other, however, we changed. All we would do was talk about was the petty things that annoyed us or what strange story we had read while desperately trying to avoid that days lesson.

The few other friends we had said we were like sisters separated at birth. Or something crazy along the lines of being some sort of Gods created to be together. People even compared us to Romeo and Juliette but without all the love and death.

Our friendship was beyond strange. We would text one another at three in the morning about something we'd read instead of doing a project that counted for a third our grade. Send each other images that could have us put in a mental institute. We liked- no,  _ loved that _ , about our friendship. Nothing was off limits, anything went. (Unless it was dating, that was forbidden after the incident with Sam. We would still have the occasional talk about who should  _ totally get together _ .) One time she sent me a picture of some guy having sex with a hose. We laughed about it for hours none the less. Compared to most of the stuff we send each other that was still pretty tame.

In middle-school (Eighth grade to be exact) we planed our future together. Living together in the country side, eating ice cream till we passed out with our 20+ cats all named after characters we adored as kids and treating them like the children we would never have. We always laughed at the thought but it's what we wanted to have. Just the two of us till the end, the depressing, inescapable end we feared.

All of that went away the day I found out about the school of my dreams. North Side Classical Arts High-school. I wanted to be a composer. The next Beethoven, the next Vivaldi and I was torn between my future with Erica and my dreams. Despite all odds I applied. Two essays, enough personal information that I though  _ for sure  _ they were going to try to get into my house while I was sleeping. (Seriously, why do they need to know my criminal record?

_ Have you committed a federal offense in the past five years?  _ Who asks a 13 year old that? I would have been eight! An eight year old probably doesn't even know what a federal offense is for crying out loud!), not only that but I had to go through six interviews.  _ Six _ . To this day I still don't under stand why they need so much.

Needless to day when I got the letter that would decide my entire future I started to cry. I don't remember all of it, just the part that mattered:

_ Congratulations Mrs. Ashlin Kchuar (Kwo-air)! We are proud to inform you of your acceptance into North Side! We look forward to having you when the next school year comes around! _

The joy they showed made me feel sick and all I could do was break down. I must have cried for an hour or more, just thinking that I may never see Erica after class lets out for the final time this year. I couldn't even fathom leaving her let alone starting high-school without her. I didn't want to say goodbye to the thing that made my life whole, made it worth living. It was then I decided I wouldn't tell her till it was absolutely necessary. Then my phone buzzed, it was Erica:

 

I seriously can't do this anymore

What do you mean? I replied.

I don't know Ash

Really I don't

You called me Ash

Something is seriously wrong

Why does me calling you Ash make you assume

something is wrong?

The last time you called me Ash you told me you

killed my hamster while I was on vacation.

And you usually call me idiot or dork through text.

You know me so well.

Too well if you ask me

Seriously tho, what's wrong?

I can't take the thought of you leaving me.

Even if I do get in it's not the end of the world

Yes it is

If you get in you'll make a bunch more friends

and you'll forget all about me.

I could never forget about you

Someone like you doesn't deserve me

You're perfect and everyone loves you and

I can't take it

Dude, I am not perfect in any sense at all.

I really don't wanna lose you friend

I don't wanna lose you either

And I'm sure those 20+ cats would be

disappointed in us

Oh god our 20+ cats.

Our future children.

Yeah, you're crying aren't you?

Yeah, you are too.

I totally am.

Lets keep talking in the morning, k?

Sure, bye friend <3

She sent with a little heart.

Bye...


	2. Or Even Love

Four weeks and middle-school would be over. I couldn't believe I had already gotten through the three years of torture they put kids there through. Why do we have to learn half of this stuff, seriously? When will I need to know every square root to 50? Sure they might come in handy now but after graduation I won't need them where I want to go!

Needless, after I got the letter I spent every moment with Erica like it was our last. I couldn't stand knowing that our fragile and beautiful friendship was coming to an end. We kept planning our future together despite the looming fact.

 

I know what we can name our 20+ cats

She sent at 10 o'clock pm on a late Tuesday night.

I had some ideas too. What were you thinking?

Fish...

Fish? Fish the cat...

Love it.

I knew you would

What were you thinking?

Hmmm

Toast

Nyan

Maybe Bert if were gonna be imaginative

This is why were friends

Cause I have good names for cats?

Because you can make me laugh

and you make me feel human.

But also the thing with the cats,

Ha, lol, yeah sure.

Whatever you say

I waited a few moments before adding.

We need to name one Johnny Depp...

OMG YEASS

I knew you'd like it.

What about Sonya? Or Jax?

You like them right?

Like them?

_ Like them? _

I frigging love them! You know that!

They're only the best Mortal Combat

characters  _ everrrrr. _

Still don't see why you like that game so much

Too much gore and violence

And eating flesh.

Ok 'Mrs. I'm a vegan and a pacifist'.

You totally love gore and violence. You threaten

people all the time.

You threatened Darrek to scoop out his eyes and

force feed them to him.

No, that wasn't a threat.

_ It was simply a warning to back the frick up _

_ from my friend _

You are very protective.

It scares me sometimes.

Don't think for a second that I wouldn't do it either.

Oh, I know you would do it in a

heartbeat you crazy dork.

What everrrrr.

Talk to you on the bus tomorrow

I'd like to get some sleep

Fine, bye friend

Byeee

As I put down my phone I began to think what it would be like to say goodbye to Erica for real.  _ Forever;  _ and that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't just be goodbye, though. Maybe even I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment are appreciated!


	3. May Death Do Us Part

Remember when we vowed to 

never talk about love again? 

Yes 

You're not about to break the rule are you? 

I totally am 

You know I am, dork. 

I should take offense to the names you give 

me but I can't and I don't understand why. 

Because you love it when I call you 

dork and idiot. 

Hmf. 

Anyway, why are we breaking vows again? 

DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE? 

I sent in all caps.

No! God no! 

I paused waiting for the answer I wanted.

Okay, I do. 

Oh, do tell. 

Blond hair, green eyes, and an unhealthy 

love for children's cartoon. 

No. 

Noooooo. 

Anyone but himm. 

You can do better than Jason, Woman! 

He's dreamy tho. 

I gave him my number today. 030 

She added the kissy face she loves so much.

Did he text you yet? 

Say no or I hurt him. 

He did. 

I'm planning his death as we text. 

Don't hurt him please. 

To late. 

I'm walking to his house right now. 

 

I sent her a picture of myself standing in front of the street sign of the road his house was on. I was wearing my big, black nerdy glasses, a plain red hoodie, black knee high caprees, and black high-top chucks. My shoulder length dirty blond hair that still had traces of blue hair dye stuck to my pink lip gloss from the cool breeze that was blowing.

He isn't gonna be around long. 

Oh god, no. Please walk to opposite direction. 

 

I didn't reply for almost 10 minutes and my message box was spammed with variations of 'REPLY GOSH DARNIT' and 'I will kill you if you don't answer me.'

 

The deed is done but sadly he's not dead. 

I threw a pebble at his window and drew a 

line across my throat and pointed at him. 

How did he know it wasn't just a random threat?! 

I wrote your name in the dirt... 

Oh god why I hate you. 

I'm happy I killed your hamster. 

Tibbles was an idiot, he would have died 

from forgetting to eat anyway 

I'm gonna tell him you won't really kill him. 

Bye. 

Bye... 

And I totally would, you know it too. 

That was in 7th grade, the two of them never got together in the end. Later that year (about two weeks) he 'came out of the closet' so to say. It turned out that he was gay and he already had a boyfriend (Sam, of all people, it just had to be Sam).

It took her a little while to forget about him (I still don't believe her) because poking at the subject brings a look into her eyes that honestly hurts to witness. He's just another reason we vowed to each other to leave love out of it. We're planning to keep it that way till death does us part.


End file.
